


They Were Roommates

by TaraTyler



Series: Deanoru [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: For their entire time living as roommates, whenever Karolina Dean had a one night stand she would text Nico to pretend to be her wife and kick them out





	They Were Roommates

“What are you _doing_ with my WIFE!?” Nico bellowed when she barged into Karolina’s room. The blonde woman was hidden up to the nose by her sheets and feigning sleep rather poorly. “Get out! Get away from her! Now!”

The extremely lean boy with the square jaw and handsome features looked truly horrified and even threatened by the tiny and furious girl in her rage. He stumbled over himself as he tried to gather his belongings and pull on his jeans at the same time, his other clothes tucked under one arm. Karolina turned over and began to laugh wildly into her pillow as soon as he had cleared out of the bedroom. She did her best to stifle the sounds, as they heard the boy crashing through their home and out of the door like a bull in a china shop.

“I hope you know that I am not going to come and rescue you stupidly early in the morning when you text me every time. One of these days you are going to have to learn to kick them out yourself.” Nico lectured her from the doorway, looking sleepy-eyed, amused, and a bit irritated. Karolina stood up and began to dress as they talked.

Nico squealed aloud and spun around, her cheeks a bright shade of pink. Karolina Dean had a very negative effect on her gothic badass reputation, but Nico had begun to discover that she really didn’t mind all that much. Karolina’s propensity for nudity was to blame for a lot of her acquiescence. Nico just couldn’t hold her sanity together. She had never questioned Karolina’s habit and just assumed the Gibborim didn’t believe in modesty or something. Karolina had never told her anything to the contrary.

“You could give a witch some warning.” Nico grumbled.

“You sound as though I won’t always have you around.” Karolina complained. “I don’t like that idea in the slightest.

“Come on, Kar. You know we won’t be living together for the rest of our lives. You have got to know that by now.” Nico said, giving Karolina a look that said this fact really ought to be obvious to the both of them. Karolina only continued to scowl at them in protest. Nico was internally very pleased to see how put out Karolina was by the mere idea of not living with Nico anymore. Karolina had grown attached to her routine with Nico over the past years. Making her blush with all of the force in her body was Karolina’s favorite part of the day.


End file.
